Quest:Murilmyr's Hunt
General Information This quest does not unlock any further quests. You don't have to complete the quest completely to put an end to the annoying dragon flyovers: after talking to Murilmyr you no longer see a dragon overhead while traveling around Tysa, and can complete the quest at your leisure. Tips * There is a possible ending that requires Restoration 70+. This is not in any way required. Prerequisites * Complete The Caves of Westwold quest. ** Obtain a Grinning Jack-O-Lantern from Wurmwrit Farm Walkthrough (summarized) * Unlock Crow Hill * Explore the cave, overcoming obstacles as you go (see Mechanics) * After exploring enough, encounter the brothers * Choose to heal them (slightly more rewarding) or to kill them Walkthrough (detailed) Unlocking Crow Hill See Unlocking Crow Hill for how to unlock Crow Hill so that you can access this quest. Mechanics After you visit the dragon Ikrios and his rider Murilmyr, you'll be given a quest to pursue and destroy two murderous wolf-men that are hiding nearby. The reward for you is 16 Adventurer Tokens. This adventure features exploration mechanics almost entirely of their own kind: You must Search the cave a certain number of times to pick up clues of the presence of the two brothers. Every time you find some clue, you make progress toward them, until you finally find them. You can retreat any time, but if you do that, you lose all progress done in the search. To retreat, you must pass a . Each time you search you must also pass: . Problems * You slip and fall. To recover from the fall, you must pass * A Fanged Cave Crawler - (3+ at MR 59, 40 SP) * Massive black slime (4+ at MR 67, 200 SP) * Carnage Worm (4+ at MR 67, 175 SP) * . Footprints As you progress toward your goal, the flavor text changes: * You struggle onward through the cave, eager to discover if indeed the two "wolf brothers" are still hiding in its perilous depths, or if they have abandoned this dangerous lair. (No footprints) * The evidence you've discovered seems to suggest that the two fugitives you seek are likely to still be hiding somewhere in this cave. (1-2 footprints found) * The evidence you've discovered thus far leads you to believe that you will soon find the two fugitive brothers in this very cave. (3-4 footprints found) * You're almost certain that you are now closing in on the two fugitive brothers. (5-6 footprints found) * Your pulse quickens with every step you take, as you are now more certain than ever that you are swiftly closing in on the two fugitives. You pray that you are not walking into an ambush. (7-10 footprints found) The two brothers After finding 10 footprints, next successful roll will take you to the presence of the two brothers. You can speak with them, but in the end it boils to a decision: fight them or heal them. * If you use 70+ Restoration successfully, you will cure the two brothers of their curse and receive 256 Restoration XP. There are no further rewards, except (a little) bragging rights. Since it's difficult to test that ending, you can check the text here or here in the forum. * If you fight them instead you get ~100-150 Combat experience for defeating Seris-Kir (9+ at MR 90, 150 SP, special attack ~15 SP, battle to the death). Mirin-Kir is defeated by the spell Murilmyr places on your grinning Jack O'Lantern, which is a non-droppable item. Either way you do it, once you end the menace of the brothers you'll receive the Completion Reward. Rewards * Some combat experience from random encounters. * The wolf brothers, choose... ** To heal them, 256 experience to Restoration (requires Restoration 70+) ** To fight them, 129-130 combat experience for defeating Seris-Kir (9+ at MR 90) * Completion Reward: ** 1024 general experience ** 16 ATs Category:AT Quests